Don't Laugh at Me
by Gatomon1
Summary: Okay. I have NO idea what inspired me to write this one. It's a depressing (At least, I think so!) songfic about Joe! Please read and review!


Okay…like I said in the summary, I have _no_ idea what inspired me to do this one. I think that it's kind of depressing.

Some of the parts of the song might not fit, but I've done my best! Hope you all like it!

~*Don't laugh at me*~

~*Joe's point of view*~

__

I'm a little boy with glasses,

The one the call the geek,

For God's sake, I thought, pulling my glasses from my face. _Isn't there such thing as being able to see_ without_ glasses?_ I sighed. Actually…there was. But if I were to get contacts, I would have to pay for them myself. And, since I was too young to get a job…that was out of the question. 

Don't ask me why I hated my glasses…I just did. Maybe because they made my eyes look too small. Maybe because they were always falling from my nose. Or maybe, _just maybe_ because they gave the impression that I was a geek.

__

A little girl who never smiles

'Cause I've got braces on my teeth

For some reason…I always seemed to give off the impression that I'm a geek. I don't know why. It couldn't really be the glasses…_lots_ of people had glasses. Maybe because I studied so much? Maybe because I had no real, true friends? Maybe because I wasn't one of the popular kids at school? Maybe because I was _almost _always afraid, and overly cautious? I just didn't know.

__

And I know how it feels

To cry myself to sleep.

I hated to think about how much it bothered me. But it did. I couldn't help it. I mean…so I was all of those things. So I wasn't a bunch of the better things. Did it really matter?

I guess it did.

__

I'm that kid on every playground

Who's always chosen last,

If I only had _one_ real, true friend, then maybe it'd be different. You know…someone to hang around with, so that I didn't always look like a loner? Because I guess that's how it _did_ look. Like I was a loner.

Was it true? Was I really a loner?

__

A single teenage mother

Trying to overcome my past

Well, if I weren't, then people would pay attention to me. 

If I weren't, I would have at least _one_ friend.

So I guess the answer was yes.

__

You don't have to be my friend,

But is it too much to ask.

And everyone was always teasing me unmercifully.

"Yeah, Joe got 100% on his math test. But that's because he _studied_ all last night!"

The familiar remark of the popular kids at school stung, deep down. I tried not to let it show. But it did hurt. It was only natural. 

__

Don't laugh at me,

Don't call me names

I mean…so what if I studied? Was it a crime that I wanted to get good grades in school?

I guess to all the people who would rather party all night, it is. But it just didn't make sense!

God, did everyone always have to make my life difficult? 

I guess so. I guess it just made other people feel better, when they were putting others down.

__

Don't get your pleasure from my pain,

In God's eyes we're all the same,

But still…I was human, too. Just like everyone else. I really believed that I deserved the same respect that everyone else received. 

Didn't I?

Or was that just some stupid, silly dream that would never come true?

__

Someday we'll all have perfect wings,

Don't laugh at me.

Like…everyone had their faults. But everyone had their good points, too. I could point out _hundreds_ of faults in those who tormented me. Well…maybe not _hundreds._

But, if I _really _tried, and _really_ wanted too, I could also point out their good qualities. 

I had good qualities, too. Didn't I?

__

I'm the cripple on the corner,

You've passed me on the street,

Maybe I was just acting stupid. Maybe I_ deserved_ to be treated like I was. Like an unequal. Forever being teased and tormented about the things I did, the things I liked.

Well, so what if I was a geek! I didn't really care!

Or did I?

__

And I wouldn't be out here begging

If I had enough to eat

All I asked was to be treated like everyone else. To have one friend. For others to talk to me. To get a _compliment_for getting that 100% on my math test. Instead of getting snide remarks.

All I asked was that someone _try_ to pick out my good qualities.

__

And don't think I don't notice

That our eyes never meet

But I guess that was too much to ask.

I guess it was just too much. I guess it was kind of hard to give _me_ of _all people_ just one, single chance.

After all. _I_ was _just_ Joe Kido. 

__

I lost my wife and little boy when

Someone crossed that yellow line,

After all. _I_ was _just_ the geek. _Just_ the one that no one gave a damn about.

But did I care?

Yes. Yes. I couldn't help it. Things like that _always_ bothered me. For me, it was just inevitable. 

__

The day we laid them in the ground

Is the day I lost my mind

I was _really_ going to loose my mind, someday. Loose my mind and do something _really_ stupid.

Hell, something like suicide. It's kind of hard to go on living when no one cares.

When you have _nothing_ to live for.

__

And right now I'm down to holding

This little cardboard sign…so

And when I say _nothing,_ I mean _nothing._ Hell, my _family_probably didn't even care. No one at school cared, either.

To everyone in the world, I was _just_ Joe Kido, the geek.

I had no purpose in life.

Or did I?

__

Don't laugh at me,

Don't call me names

Maybe I was just being stupid, this time, too. Maybe there _was_ something to live for. Maybe if I just kept on like this, trying, slowly, to improve my life, it just _might_ get better.

Maybe, if I kept on, I would be able to show _everyone_. Show them _all_just what Joe Kido was made of!

__

Don't get your pleasure from my pain,

In God's eyes we're all the same,

Who was I trying to fool? I couldn't keep on like this for much longer.

No one cared.

But it might work…I guess I might have _one_ thing to live for. 

The knowledge that one day, I might have a purpose. The knowledge that one day, I might be through all of this.

That one day, I might be accepted. 

__

Someday we'll all have perfect wings,

Don't laugh at me.

Maybe…someday…

Maybe someday I would grow up to do some great thing. Maybe someday everyone who's been mean to me will think "I wish I'd been nicer to Joe Kido. Look at who he is now! Look at what he's done!"

Maybe.

I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall,

I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey aren't we all,

But, hey. All of us need a maybe to look forward to. Maybe it _would_ happen. Maybe it wasn't just a dream.

But I could hope, couldn't I? And dream. I could do that, too.

__

Don't laugh at me,

Don't call me names

Yes. I could hope and dream. No one…_no one_could take that away from me.

But how much longer could I hold on?

And what could I hold onto? Dreams and hopes don't exactly keep you alive…or do they? Maybe _everything_in this world is just a hope…just a dream.

__

Don't get your pleasure from my pain,

In God's eyes we're all the same,

Maybe.

But hey…maybes could work. 

I guess.

__

Someday we'll all have perfect wings,

Don't laugh at me.

So I guess I'll just have to hold onto my maybes. My hopes. My dreams.

Maybe someday Joe Kido _will_ do some great thing.

Yes. I, Joe Kido, will grow up to do a great thing. I, Joe Kido will save the world!

Right.

The End.

I hope that wasn't too bad! Please tell me what you think!

Gatomon_1


End file.
